Their Friend, Their Families
by MikaTsukari
Summary: Peace returned to Mikado city. Lost citizens all back to their families. Lost friend will never come back, but they will not stop believing. After Osamu and his squad went to the Neighborhood, Yuma disappeared. Leaving his precious black trigger that's broken as clue, Osamu and his friends try to search for Yuma. It began one day, in that fateful day...
1. Chapter 1 - Meeting

**I don't own any characters**

* * *

May 23rd  
Another peacefully day in Mikado city, also for Mikumo Osamu.

Today is his birthday, so everyone in Tamakoma are celebrating it. He's not busy, but always think about his 'friend'. It's been 1 year since that thing happened.

Osamu sighed as he walks to Tamakoma branch. 'I just can't stop thinking of "him"...' He thought.

"Ohayo, Osamu-kun. " Chika walked to him and her expression turned when she saw Osamu's look. "Ohayo, Chika." Osamu replied with a tired look.

"Are you alright, Osamu-kun?" Chika asked. "I'm fine, just thinking. " Osamu replied with a smile. Chika hesitate at first, then decided to ask. "Is it.. about 'him'?" Osamu nods.

"When I was asked by mother what is my wish since today is my birthday, I immediately thought about wanting to meet 'him' again..." Osamu sighed.

"I think everyone will think about that. " Chika said as they stopped when they saw crowds gathering around the road. "? What happened?" Osamu immediately said. "Let's check it. " Osamu look at Chika, which nods in response.

* * *

They walked to the crowds where they can hear some people whispering. "What happened?" "Maybe accident?" "Someone crashed over a child!" "What, really?" "But I saw that the car is broken." "What about the kid?"

Osamu looked at Chika and nods, then walked closer to take a look of the scene.

An ambulance and police car stopped in the middle of the road, with a damaged car. The police, driver, even the passerby look confused. Because of the crowds, Osamu can't see clearly.

After few minutes, the crowd dispersed, and the truth is clear.

There, beside the policeman stands a white haired boy with red eyes. His appearance looks like a 6 years old child and he's holding something familiar.

"Isn't that..?" Chika said with wide eye. "It's impossible... " Osamu muttered as the policeman and that child passes by him.

.

.

'That's...'

.

.  
"Kuga?"

* * *

 _ **That day, that fateful day**_  
 ** _The day where they finally met him._ **

* * *

"Kuga?"

The white haired boy stopped walking and look at Osamu. "Yes? " He replied, which made Osamu's and Chika's eyes widen. They just stands there, staring each other.

"Erm, your little brother?" The policeman asked Osamu. "E-?" Before Osamu can say anything, he hands over the boy to him.

"Please look after him. Suddenly there's a report that there's car accident here, but somehow this boy, the victim is safe but the car is a bit squashed.." The policeman explained with confused tone.

"Well then, have a nice day." He walked away, leaving 'Kuga' with them.

* * *

"What should we do, Osamu-kun?" Chika looked at the taller man. "For now, let's head to the place we're suppose to meet with Reiji-san.." Osamu replied and she nods. "Then... What's your name?" Chika asked with a smile.

"Name...?" 'Kuga' tilted his head, while hugging something familiar.

"Kuga! Kuga Yuma!"


	2. Chapter 2 - Tamakoma Branch

**Sorry for late update. Read and Review?  
**

 **Replies for Review:**

 **Kurokapibara: Thank you, i also read your story and a fan of it! For your question, Yuma disappeared and suddenly re-appears but became younger. For "how everyone take this situation" will be answered in this chapter ^^**

* * *

 _"Kuga! Kuga Yuma!"_

* * *

Reiji was standing beside the car, waiting for Osamu and Chika so they can go to Tamakoma branch together. It took some minutes before he saw Osamu and Chika with... 'Isn't that?'

"Reiji-senpai!" Chika shouted as they walk closed. "Amatori, that's.. " Reiji look at the white haired boy. "This is.. Kuga Yuma. " Osamu said calmly, maybe not. Chika look at him with a worried look.

"We haven't confirm it yet." He continues. "Let's go to the branch first then." Reiji said and both of them nods. "Let's go, Yuma-kun?"  
Chika said, looking at the mentioned boy with a smile. "Okay!"

* * *

"Is that really Kuga?" Reiji asked while he's driving. "Probably.." Osamu replied, looking at Yuma that's playing with..

"Isn't that Replica ?"

Yuma look at Reiji when he mentioned 'Replica'. "You know Replica?" He asked. "Sort of.. "

"Replica just stop moving one day. Does mister knows how to fix him?" Yuma asked. "Apparently no, but maybe that guy know something." Reiji replied.

"We've arrived. "

* * *

"We're back." Reiji announced their arrival while enter the building, followed by the rest.

"Welcome back~" Shiori greeted them. "Isn't that?"

"I'll explain to you later, but this is Kuga Yuma. " Reiji said, replied back by Shiori with a confused "Okay?".

"I don't really understand what do you mean, but follow me!" Shiori said with "follow-me" hand gestures.

* * *

"Here is it!" They all stopped infront a door. "Go on, Osamu-kun. Open the door!" Osamu sweatdrops and nods as he reach the doorknob and turn it...

"Huh?" He stopped and try to open the door again. "What's wrong, Osamu-kun?" Chika asked.

"The door, it's stuck.. " He tries to open the door again. 'Wait, this is.. deja vu?' Osamu thought.

"Oh, it's open." Osamu opens the door and...

* * *

 **Try to guess what happened~**

* * *

"Is that really is Yuma? It's fake, right?!" Konami exclaimed while slamming the table.

"Yes, it's a humanoid trion soldier that was created by a cat neighbor that can speak human language!" Karasuma explained.

"Really?!"  
"No, I lied."

* * *

** **You know what happened** **

* * *

"So, you're not sure that this is Yuma?" Konami asked after Osamu explained what happened. "Yeah..." Osamu nods. "It can't be helped then, we have to wait for Jin-san to return." Usami said. She puts a bowl of dorayaki on the table. "Let's just eat while waiting for him." Yotaro said as he grab a dorayaki and eat it. Yuma, who is staring at everyone that stares at him too, also take a dorayaki but carefully and examine it.

"That's called dorayaki." Chika said to Yuma. "Dorayaki?" Yuma tries to pronounce it and Chika nods. "It's delicious, try it." Chika also take one and eat it and Yuma follows her. He took a bite and his face immediately shows a happy expression. "How is it?" Chika asks with a smile. "Delicious!" He replies. "Jin-san should be back in anytime now." Reiji said, looking at the clock.

"Did you call me?" Jin suddenly appears. "Whoa, Jin-san!" Osamu exclaimed in surprise. "Since when?!" "Earlier, when Reiji-san mentioned me."

"Jin you already knows the situation, right?" Karasuma asked and Jin nods as he walks to where Yuma is. He pats the white haired boy's head and puts on a serious face. "My side effect told me that this will happens and..." He points to Replica that on Yuma's lap. "That Replica-sensei will awaken."

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating for so long! For information, this story is also on fanfiction. After this serious plot, i'm confused what should i do next so it will be a great help if anyone requested/gives your opinion to me by commenting. Thank you! =3= Remember to Review!  
**


End file.
